


new racing team 1a (Nascar)

by Sloaner_the_Tromboner



Series: class 1a tries to race [1]
Category: NASCAR RPF, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Other, bakugo is an asshole and will be punished for it, theres not much commentery for nascar, what do you want from me its for left turns, woo hoo my first fic please be nice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29968032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sloaner_the_Tromboner/pseuds/Sloaner_the_Tromboner
Summary: class 1a gets sent to America to race nascars
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako
Series: class 1a tries to race [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204172
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. 1a'a racing adventures

**Author's Note:**

> hello thanks for clicking i hope this goes well this is my first fic so please be patient as i learn how to do this

Randomly one weekend a few weeks after the festival Aizawa called 1a into its classroom for a supposedly quick and stress less meeting. No one believed it but everyone attended for the sole reason that they did not want detention. With everyone in their seats in normal Aizawa fashion he seemingly materialized from out of nowhere from behind his podium.

“For some reason Nezu is sending us racing you, me and the rest of your teachers will be tagging along aw well.” the teacher nonchalantly said to his class as they just sat there confused.

“Ummm what” was the general consensus from the class 

“Do we even have enough people for half of the racing types?” asked mina

“All numbers have been checked and roles assigned” said Aizawa as he pressed a button and laid back down “this will also be a multi year arrangement”

“But what about our hero work”

“That will take a hiatus we need positive marketing and showing you guys aren't fazed by it will apparently help”

‘Makes sense’ the class thought in unison

For some reason the projector lagged and finally turned on showing that they would be traveling to…… America for Nascar 

“No not going with the rest of these losers”

“What if you get to have 1 on your uniform” Kirishima said as it said he had number one “if you win you could be the champion”

“I'm in then” said Bakugo not realizing he wouldn’t be racing a car  
____________________________________________________________________________

After all their classes were done and dusted, class 1A was in their dorms just kinda hanging out watching whatever happened to roll across the unrestricted channels due to some antics from Mineta earlier on.

“So Deku what will your number be when you are racing” asked Ochaco 

“I don't know I figured it would have something to do with all might sense i am quite the fan boy” said Izuku, hinting at his room full of all might merchandise that everyone unfortunately saw but he didn’t know if he felt bad for himself or the others for having to see it. 

“Oh makes sense” interjected Uraraka  
“So i was thinking the year all might started hero work in 1984 so 84 as a number seems good”

“That's not all too surprising considering you Midoriya” said Iida 

“The only problem is what if the number is taken” 

“That won't be a problem” says a new person randomly in the dorm “i can buy any number you want to have if its taken” 

“Ummm who are you” asked Uraraka as Iida was chopping his hands yelling something about barging in unwelcomed and not being a student or a teacher.

“Oh sorry I’m from america most people call me Sloane feel free to, I'm basically the owner of your team. I'll be around for any questions and make all arrangements for lodging and food so on and so forth.” said the man offering his hand for a handshake which most people accepted happily.

“That's good” said kaminari “I'm probably not the only one who doesn’t know anything about cars let alone racing them” everyone excluding Iida agreed 

“So what do you guys know?” said the mysterious new man who apparently is named Sloane

“Next to nothing except Iida he's basically a car” said midoriya

“Oh shit grab the coffee we’re gonna be here a while” said the American dumbass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks criticism is appreciated :)


	2. finishing preparations before a trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi thanks for coming back if you don't know some of the words look them up

After a long night of explaining they were nowhere near experts but they had a decent knowledge of what they had to do 

Back to last night

____________________________________________________________________

“To finish it up” said Sloane wanting to go to bed as they had a plane to America to catch the next day well technically today as it was like 2 am  
Ok so Izuku has to go around an oval a few hundred times every Sunday

“Still don't get why its me”

“Why not plus I'll be around to answer any questions, that and you are the one that's been in the light of the public the most excluding Bakugo but he isn't say public material whatsoever and, I mean all the offense to that” said Sloane

“What you say egg head ill murder you” yelled Bakugo

“Yap up a different tree chiwawa thank you next any who” continued the American  
Ochaco has to keep the pit crew in check 

“Why am i in charge of everyone again” asked Uraraka

“Why not you seem like once you get the hang of it you'll be unnatural is what it came down to”

Iida changes the tires in the front of the car

Bakugo changes the tires in the back of the car

Kirishima gives tires to the two gunners and puts tape on the grille of the car for added downforce 

Sato lifts the car NOT IN A SUGAR RUSH WITH A JACK YOU BUMBLING BUFFOON

Momo puts gas in the car

Mina will give midoriya a drink of water and nothing else

Tsyu will clean the grill i'd prefer her not use her tongue to clean it directly but whatever floats a boat

Aoyama will tear the film off the windshield and run back over the wall

“Shoto will use a flag on a stick to show Izuku where to stop then flip it when the pit stop is done pull it up so Izuku can run well drive back into the race”

____________________________________________________________________________

“After that weird flashback i had to myself” said the dumbass American “considering I kept them up really…...eeeeeaaaaaarly?” he looks off contemplating it for all of five seconds and goes back to thinking “should i just wake them up considering it's 10am and we have a plane to catch early tomorrow ill give em another hour or two ill make it up to them and cook breakfast” 

An hour and a half later

BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH inhales BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH the trombone goes as Sloane runs around pretending he is a car waking everyone up except aizawa who he woke up a few minutes earlier to ask him to do it 

WHO AM I MURDERING yelled Bakugo

Me if you're fast enough loser!!! BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH  
Went the dumbass American on his trombone out of the dorm building and around the campus 

A few minutes later Sloane comes back with a sad face and a mangled trombone and Bakugo with soot on his face looking very confused 

“After that debacle i did make breakfast hash browns bacon and or sausage and toast” said the American said after a few minutes 

“This is very American” said Momo 

“Yes yes it is” said Shoto clearly confused 

“Is there a problem with that” Sloane asks kinda worried he screw up

“No no i was just kinda pointing it out as it is odd and weird to the well country” said Momo 

“Well dig in its gonna be regular and this is a novelty compared to the stuff we will be eating while competing”

“Wait what” said the majority of the class

Yeah there will be little time and when we get to rally you guys will be doing this regularly but the drivers would already have a stage under their belts and we should be doing repairs. 

Everyone's mouth agape food hanging from some of them Sloane laughed at them and said “yinzers screwed if you don't learn how to be flexible”

“Do we have to” asked Denki

“Nezu said yes and if i feel the need to hog tie and drag you if needed” said Sloane

____________________________________________________________________________

After words not much of importance happened in the grand scheme of ANYTHING until they had to get on the plane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading hope you come back


End file.
